Long Time No See
by I the Antagonist
Summary: Eleven years ago Keitaro's life went through a drastic change. Practically living as a hermit will things change if he meets the girls again? Slightly AU. No pairing yet.
1. Prologue Oh, Sweet memories

**Prologue – "Oh, sweet memories"**

Although the early hour kept even the most devoted worker asleep, one Keitaro Urashima sat on the roof of his residence, the once well-known girls-dormitory Hinata. His residents and friends had long since moved away, along with someone he held very dearly.

He fingered on the cane that lie beside him. Staring into the eerily quiet morning. The sun had not even taken a peek over the horizon yet.

His eyes glistened with nostalgia and the faint smile that kept tugging at the corner of his lips is of someone who is reminiscent of all good times, his mind harkening back to the "good old days".

"How long has it been now? Ten, eleven years maybe…", he mumbled in a low voice to himself.

He would often do this; sit on the roof and remember all the good times.

Motoko, Shinobu, Kaolla, Kitsune, Mutsumi, Kanako and Naru. Where could they all be now? His thoughts inquired.

After his and Naru's marriage, it seemed like everything was going to be perfect. But…

His gaze lowered and his eyes turned sad. How he missed them. It had been such a long time since he had seen any of them. So much had happened and so much had changed…

With a heavy sigh he grabbed his cane and held it firmly as he dragged himself up from sitting to standing. The sun was still nowhere to be seen.

He leaned heavily on the stout oak cane he held in his left hand, the hand was missing the little finger and only half his middle finger remained. The years hadn't gone easy for him. His face was pale and scarred. His right hand had white splotches.

He slowly climbed down the roof. Limping badly on his left leg. He had plenty of work to do today.

Still, he missed them so much…

---------

Motoko Aoyama was seated on the shinkansen running from Kyoto to Tokyo. On her left sat Kanako Urashima with her cat Kuro sleeping soundly in her knee. Motoko's gaze was fixed on the scenery that the bullet train sped by.

She is one of the most well known lawyers in all of Japan. Her clients ranged from the poorest peasant to the richest troll. As long as she could deduct that her client was a good person she would represent him or her. She had helped out many a soul in need.

And she still held true to the teachings of the Shinmei-Ryu and bushido. As the head of the Shinmei-Ryu she dutifully trained every day.

But at the moment she was remembering. The memories that always made her smile. It was a long time since she left. She had kept in contact with everyone. But Keitaro…

No one had heard from him since that day. It didn't matter how much they searched or even if they used Su's gadgets. He couldn't be found.

She often wondered how things would be if she saw him again. She really missed him…

---------

Kanako kept petting Kuro. Swallowed by her own thoughts she kept, somewhat absent-mindedly, stroking Kuro. The black feline purred with its eyes closed.

Kanako was a little surprised when she heard from Motoko that Shinobu and Kitsune was gathering everyone for a reunion. Motoko had told her that they both were invited. When Kanako asked about where it would be held Motoko answered that it was going to be in a hotel not to far away from the former Hinata girls-dormitory.

Kanako had heard from granny Hina that the old Hinata inn/dormitory had been sold and that it was now a private resident. It bothered her that not only had a valuable heirloom passed out of the hands of the Urashima family, but it also held many of her dearest memories.

Granny Hina had stunned her when she said that it had been Keitaro's decision.

She hadn't heard from her beloved brother in years. She wasn't aware of why Keitaro had sold it, but she suspected why…

She wanted to see him again. She missed him so much…

---------

**_Author's notes: _**It is almost two years since I joined and I finally wrote a fic that I deemed good enough to submit. As you can see it's only a prologue as of yet but I am working on it.

It is slightly AU and I will not reveal any pairing because I have yet to decide on one. Suggestions and constructive criticism are always welcome! (Though I do not expect much seeing how short this is. ; )

The story shall be updated as soon as possible.

/ I the Antagonist


	2. Chapter 1 These lonely halls

_Disclaimer:_ I neither own Love Hina nor any of the characters and I'm not making any profit on it.

**Author's notes:** Finally the first chapter is up! Due to its not so very impressive size one would think that I could have finished it earlier, no? Such is not the case I actually only started on it last month.

I'm writing quite a lot of fanfics for the moment. Most of them haven't even been uploaded yet. But I do intend to finish every single one that I have started.

And do not be alarmed by the name change. I just wanted a new one.

I hope you enjoy it!

/ I the Antagonist

**Chapter 1 – "These lonely halls"**

Shinobu walked through the hotel they all were going to stay at. Walking here, it reminded her somewhat of the corridors and hallways of her old home, the Hinata dormitory. She could picture Keitaro hard at work with scrubbing or sweeping the halls. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips when she thought about it.

A sense of loneliness came over her. He'd been gone for so long…

She looked down the hallway. Perhaps he'd been working here at some point? This certainly reminded her of Hinata, maybe Keitaro, in a bout of homesickness, came here to work because he felt the same? If so she would have to look into it later.

Her wristwatch started to beep, reminding her that it was time to fetch Kaolla and Mutsumi at the station. She took a long look down the hallway; only after a minute did she turn of the alarm. Slowly she turned to leave.

"Sempai… Where are you?" she mumbled before she left.

--------

Keitaro slowly walked down the stairs leading from the second floor to the hallway on the first floor. Although he could walk in a normal pace, even with his bad leg, he did not wish to push his luck. He was still as clumsy and accident prone as he had always been.

He walked slowly to the lounge and bent down to draw his finger across the table. A long line of clear wooden brown emerged after his finger. Had it really been so long since he last cleaned? He could swear that he had cleaned the day before yesterday.

He gave a light tap with his knuckles to the side of his head. He had cleaned everywhere except the kitchen and the lounge. It had taken him all day so he had opted to clean these last two rooms later. How could he have forgotten? No matter… He'd do it right now before he forgot again.

--------

Mutsumi was sitting in waiting hall of the bus station. By her side sat Kaolla.

Normally there would be a little more activity here on a Friday. But now there were only the two of them here. The station workers and had all gone on a break. Which had probably lasted for well over an hour by now. Who could blame them though? There were nothing much to do today at all it seemed.

Although she wore that smile she was oh so often seen with, she felt a little… sad. She didn't know if it was the rain outside or if it was the large empty hall but somehow today felt, even if just a little, sad. It wasn't the brooding kind or the crying kind of sadness. It was the missing kind of sadness, like she had lost something very significant.

Turning her attention once more to reality. She couldn't help but notice that despite the well-lit, nice décor and the adequately small size of the waiting hall it seemed so very big and lonely. Has many good byes been said here? She absently wondered.

She listened to the pitter-patter of the rain as it hit the windows. She was happy that the reunion was going to take place. But it missed some important elements. It wasn't going to be held at the Hinata dormitory. But luckily enough, Café Hina was still open; although Haruka still owned it she was rarely there. She and Seta spent a lot of time overseas at various digs. Mutsumi was going to suggest that they all go there some time during the reunion.

She sighed and closed her eyes. Ever so slowly being lulled asleep by the rain. Besides her and Kaolla, there was no one in the waiting hall.

--------

Keitaro walked down the hallway. Passing by his room, the landlord's room. He stopped in front of the door to the room next to it. He slid the door open and turned on the lights. Revealing all sorts of old cracked pottery and other craftsmanship. He used this as his workroom and storage room. He slowly made his way through all the piled up boxes to the large closet in the back.

Opening it he started to rummage through the mops and buckets he kept in there. While everything was there he couldn't seem to find any soap and the vacuum cleaner gaped empty with no extra bags. Come to think of it, he was supposed to go shopping today as well.

Sighing he made his way out. There were apparently a lot of things he had forgotten about today. He stepped out into the hallway and stood still. Trying to think of other things he might've forgotten today.

He shook his head. No matter, he'd probably remember it later. With that thought, he disappeared into his room. Leaving the dark hallway empty.


End file.
